Power generators including alternators and turbines are well known. Commonly, a power generator is designed to convert the energy from fluid flow into electric energy. The electric energy produced by the power generator corresponds to the intensity of fluid flow. Therefore, as the fluid flow changes, the power produced by the power generator varies. However, in order to generate optimum electricity, the power generator must operate at an optimum capacity.
Furthermore, existing power generators have also proven to be inadequate, failing to provide either adequate energy generation or sufficient stability against maximum velocity currents. Another significant problem is the environmental issues associated with obtaining energy from fluid flow without damaging surrounding environment.
Therefore it is desirable to have a power generator that readily operates at an optimum level, while it overcomes the problems currently existing in the art, and captures significantly larger share of energy from fluid flow.